Pay Attention
by DayDreamer654
Summary: Killian Jones is a college student who can't seem to get enough of his professor Emma Swan. CaptainSwan College AU


**Hey guys!** **I saw a couple of fanfics about Emma falling in love with her college professor Killian and thought the idea was really cute. I decided to switch things up. In this story Killian can't get enough of his history teacher Ms. Emma Swan.**

 **Oh my gosh! Did anyone watch episode one of season six when it came on. That episode had me dead. That captainswan moment was goals. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Killian stared at his teacher as she moved swiftly around the classroom helping each one of her students. Her dark tight jeans fit her perfectly and her white tank stop under her classic red leather suited her. Her blonde curls bounced around as she walked around helping the students prepare for their online test. She'd have to adjust her black glasses that Killian thought looked adorable on her every once and a while. His eyes followed her as she walked across the room and then she said something. Killian didn't know what but he loved the sound of her voice.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Killian said realizing that she was talking to him.

"Do you know the answer?" Emma questioned.

"What was the question, luv?" He asked. The whole class snickered at the fact that he wasn't paying attention and that he just called his teacher luv. Killian looked around feeling embarrassed.

"May I see you after class, Mr. Jones?" Emma asked.

"Yes ma'am." Killian said while looking down. Emma walked over to Killian's computer and moved it over so she could she it.

"Why aren't you on the correct website?" Emma asked becoming impatient with her student.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan." Killian said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Emma said. "Why aren't you on the website?"

"I don't know what website we are supposed to go to." He said while feeling rather clueless.

"I told the class at least five times and I wrote it on the board." Emma said while pointing to the board. Killian looked up and quickly typed in the website. When he got to the website he looked up at his teacher.

"What now, luv?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile.

It didn't help. "Read the rest of the board and find out." She snapped. The rest of the class was torture for Killian. He didn't understand anything on the test and he was sure that he would get a failing grade. He did his test the best he could and the best Killian could do was to guess the answers. After class Killian knew that he was in for trouble. Emma watched Killian during the whole test. She knew he was not even trying. After hours of what felt like years class was over.

Killian walked up to his teacher. "What would you like to talk about, luv?"

"Well that is the first thing." Emma said. "You can call me Ms Swan. Not luv."

"You know you like it." Killian said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Here is the thing." Emma started. "It doesn't matter if I like it or not. What matters are your grades."

"Aye, those." Killian said although he didn't seem to care about his grades anyways.

"If you don't get your grades up then I don't know what I'll do with you." Emma stated. "You need to pay attention."

"I do pay attention to you ma'am." Killian said. He wasn't lying. He did pay attention to her. He just didn't care about what she was teaching. If anything he was probably paying the most attention to her and not the facts she gave to the class.

"If you are paying attention then how come I had to call your name five times before you answered me today?" Emma asked.

"Ummm..." Killian started.

"Because you don't listen, Killian." Emma said.

"This is my favorite class." Killian said. Killian didn't find interesting but he thought Emma was the most kind, brilliant, and beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Then start acting like it is." Emma said. "Killian, I like you."

"Really?" Killian asked.

"Yes." Emma said. "You are a smart young man and I really don't want you to fail. I'll make sure to give you special attention and help you with this class. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my students succeed."

"You would?" Killian asked.

"Killian, I may be your professor but I'm also your friend." Emma said with a smile.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends." Killian said as she twirled her hair.

"Hmmm." Emma smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Is that a yes?" Killian asked.

Emma bit her lip and giggled. "Yeah."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enioyed. Thank you for reading. It would make me really happy if you let me know what you liked about the story. I know that this story has errors but it is because this story is being typed on my device. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
